Reversed! KevEdd - Captivated
by midnightwolf126
Summary: Kevin Anderson just wants to go through his first year of high school without making enemies or being bullied everyday. But things soon change for the worse when he realizes that his childhood bully Eddward Vincent is out for the kill after not provoking anything for the past 2 years. In the midst of the torture, Kevin finds himself being captivated by Eddward.
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed the empty stairwell of Peach Creek high, making it seem abandoned. All of the other students had gone home for the day with the exception of the athletes, but they were all either in the gym or out on the field. Kevin Anderson, an AP freshman, walked down the stairs and through the empty hallway. The ginger-haired, emerald eyed boy had stayed after to help his Algebra II teacher organize and prepare for the next day. He was quite content with the school being so empty, not having to worry about being knocked down and he almost liked being inside alone. Or at least...he thought he was alone.  
Turning down the corner of the hall Kevin was walking down was Eddward Vincent, a sophmore who's bullied Kevin close to his whole life. Kevin's heart nearly stopped at he saw the tall boy, his emerald eyes wanting to stare but he was too terrified to make eye contact. Eddward was so different from Kevin in every way. He was tall, fit and all the girls loved him. He had that bad boy touch that made all the girls quiver at the knees, messy black hair tucked under a striped beanie and ice blue eyes that could stare right into your soul.

Kevin stiffened and his breath hitched, the panic setting in. He was trapped, he couldn't hide now that he was in sight. All of the teachers down that hall had gone home and he surely couldn't out run the other. The ginger could feel Eddward's ice eyes on him, watching his every move like a cat about to pounce onto it's prey. Kevin was a mouse against a cat on the hunt. The ginger was so lost in his thoughts of how he could escape, he didn't realize that the tall figure had made his way to the front of him. His emerald eyes remained looking at the floor as he saw the black studded boots that made a noise that sent chills down Kevin's spine.

Kevin felt his head being lifted up by his chin, his emerald eyes being forced to look into ice.  
"Hello, pumpkin. It's a little late for a freshman to still be inside the building, don't you think?"  
The ginger grit his teeth, getting very irritated at the nickname. He knew it was an insult towards his reddish-orange hair. A bold, but idiotic idea flowed into his head, but he acted on it anyway, almost out of reflex, knowing he would regret this later. Kevin smacked Eddward's hand away, making an echo through the hall of skin hitting skin. The realization of what he had just done slowly sunk into his head as his emerald eyes looked at his hand. He knew he was dead now, he saw Eddward's lips curl into a twisted grin and his ice eyes stared daggers at him.  
"I know you didn't just do what I think you did..."

Kevin swallowed hard, backing away from Eddward the best he could. Eddward smirked wickedly at Kevin, backing him into a corner.  
"You touched me. You hit _me_. I always thought you were way smarter than that, pumpkin."  
Eddward grabbed Kevin by his green sweater, slamming him against the wall and lifted him up to his height. Kevin gasped at the rough treatment, a few tears stinging his emerald eyes as he looked into the sadistic, ice eyes that glared right through him. '_I'm going to die_..._I'm only 15 I haven't even lived yet_! _But there's no way I can fight back_...'

The older, taller teen smirked slightly, making sure they were out of the security camera's sight. He in his pocket, drawing his switchblade after making sure nobody was around. The raven haired make brought the knife to Kevin's freckled cheek and pressed into the flesh, making a bit of blood drip. Kevin shivered and winced as the cold metal dug into his flesh, looking up at Eddward through teary eyes.  
"E-Eddward..."  
Eddward put his knife back in his pocket as his ice remained of Kevin. He turned the ginger's head to examine the cut, licking up the dripping crimson almost seductively.

"Consider this as your warning, pumpkin. Next time, you'll be severely punished."  
"Wh-What do you mean by that...?"  
Eddward only smirked and dropped Kevin, letting hit the floor hard. He heard a small noise of pain from Kevin as he walked away, still smirking. Kevin sat on the floor, watching Eddward leave. He made sure the sadistic teem was gone before getting and brushing himself off. '_Why is it always me_? _I'm the only one he's this horrible to...What did I do wrong_?'


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin walked slowly out of the building and began his walk home. It was sunset already and he knew that he was going to hear it from his father was Eddward so cruel to him? He never did anything wrong to him...right? H walked along the fence behind the cul-de-sac he knew all too well then turned down the almost quite neighborhood.

The ginger onto his front porch, almost reluctantly turning around to glance behind him. all he saw that caught his eye was the two story house across the street. Eddward's house. He sighed and unlocked the door, lucky enough his dad wasn't home. Probably out drinking again. The ginger made his way into his bedroom in the back of the house and locked the door behind him. He really wanted to be alone and he knew his mother was on her way home. Kevin plopped down on his twin sized bed, looking up at the ceiling and sighing again. '_Eddward...just tell me what I did wrong..._'

Kevin never understood what Eddward had against him but it was really annoying to have to live his life in fear of being beaten to death everyday. A loud buzz came from his pocket, making him jump slightly. He pulled his phone out and saw he had gotten a text from Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, his best friend since elementary school. The worry in the blonde girl's text was evident so he figured he might as well go over there so he could prove he was fine.

Kevin walked silently down the street to Nazz's house, checking behind him again. He could still feel Eddward's cold eyes on him, almost like he was still being watched. The ginger sighed and shook his head, trying to push the feeling backas he knocked on his best friend's door. The door opened quickly and the slightly shorter blonde girl's arms wrapped around Kevin's neck.  
"Where were you?! I worried sick!"

Kevin only smiled, walking into Nazz's house. The blonde grabbed Kevin by the chin slightly and turned his head to the side, seeing the cut he had recieved from Eddward.  
"Kev, how did you get this? Don't lie to me either."  
He sighed and sat on the couch with her, putting his hand to his cheek.  
"I kind of ran into Eddward when I was about to leave..."  
"Eddward Vincent?! Is this all he did? Does it hurt?"  
"Don't worry, I'm fine. This was all he did and it doesn't hurt anymore."

Nazz was really worried about Kevin now. Eddward had let up with the bullying recently but he just jumped right back into it. She was scared the it might be worse than ever this year, he gets more and more ruthless by the day. The sadness in Kevin's emerald eyes was evident but why was it there? He was used to this, it's basically become a part of his everyday life.

Kevin felt his phone buzz and read the text. His mother was home she was about to make dinner so he had to go. The ginger smiled at the blonde, standing up and giving he another hug before leaving.  
"I have to go, but I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
"Be careful this time dammit. If you run into him again, who knows what he'll do."  
Kevin was grateful to have someone like Nazz as his friend, not many people cared for a nerd like him. He walked slowly back down the street to his house, freezing when he looked up. Standing at the corner a few feet from Kevin's house was Eddward. Kevin's eyes didn't leave the older boy as he continued to his house, prepared to run if Eddward started coming towards him. What did Eddward want from him? What did he do wrong? He made it onto his porch, looking away from the other just long enough to find the doorknob. When he looked back at the corner, the older teen was gone. Almost like he vanished into thin air.

Kevin shook of the disappearance and walked into the kitchen, seeing his mother. There was no doubt that Kevin got his looks from her. She was rather small in height and weight, emerald eyes and ginger hair. He walked further in and sat at the table. His mother turned to him and saw the cut on his cheek, turning his head to get a better look at it.  
"How'd you get this, hun?"  
"I-uh...I was going through the woods with Rolf so he could show me something and I got scratched by a sharp branch. I'm fine mom, don't worry."  
She frowned but left it alone, she didn't want to pry. Kevin was in high school now and she knew she couldn't baby him forever.

Kevin went into the bathroom to go wash up before dinner. He looked in the mirror and sighed, seeing the cut on his freckled cheek. It didn't hurt and it wasn't that bad, but he knew it would leave a small scar. The ginger washed his hands with warm water then turned it to cold, taking off his glasses and splashing the cool liquid on his face. When he looked back in the mirror, his heart stopped. In the reflection standing behind him was Eddward. Kevin whirled around to see nobody there, looking back in the mirror and seeing nothing. He sighed and put his glasses back on, walking into the dining room. Kevin was either losing his mind or Eddward had control over it.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddward walked out of the cul-de-sac with his hood over his head to keep his face hidden. He had pissed off a lot of people in surrounding neighborhoods and figured it was better for him not to be seen. He made his way to the trailer park nearby and saw blue-haired Marie Kanker. She had just lit a cigarette when he approached her. The young woman flicked her ashes onto Eddward's studded boots, looking into his ice eyes. "You're late." "My apologies for keeping you waiting, your majesty. Now that I have arrived, shall we be going?" She rolled her aqua coloured eyes and followed him out of the trailer park,taking the short cut through the woods they usually took.

Once they reached their destination, an old log cabin, Eddward held the door open for Marie and walked in after her. In the middle of the room were Eddward's friends Johnny and Jimmy, two more bullies at Peach Creek High. Marie couldn't stand them, she was a pacifist. In fact, the only person she actually really liked in this room was Eddward because he didn't see her as a piece of meat for men to stare at. She wasn't a bully in any way, shape or form but her and Eddward went way back.

What the four of them, and a few others from Lemon Brook, usually did on Thursday night was play poker, drink only a little and draw out their plan for what they did every Saturday night. Stealing. They were all very good thieves, but Marie and Eddward were the better of the group. Marie took a seat on the very end of the table so only Eddward could sit next to her, she'd been groped too many times by these perverts to trust any of them. Eddward smirked, staring down all but Marie. "Well, gentlemen, shall we begin?"

Meanwhile, Kevin sat at his computer desk, finishing his homework before going to bed. He sighed more, his fingers tracing the cut on his face. What was wrong with him? First he sees Eddward on the corner near his house, then behind him in the bathroom. The ginger really thought he was going insane. Kevin shook his head and closed his book, finished with his work. He took off his glasses and turned the light off, only the light from the moon lit the room.

Once Kevin was comfortable in his bed and closed his eyes, a voice called from across the room. "Oh, pumpkin~" Kevin's eyes shot open, sitting up in a panic and looking around the room. His blurry vision made it harder to see, but he made out a shadowed outline of a figure that familiar to Edd's build. Kevin wasn't sure if this was another hallucination or not, but he was utterly terrified.

The figure moved towards the ginger, making the features of itself know. It rivaled Eddward's features to where they were identical, causing Kevin to panic more. Eddward covered Kevin's mouth and straddled him, seeing the fear in the emerald eyes that stared back him. The raven smirked, drawing his switchblade and putting it to the ginger's neck. Kevin felt Edd pressed down on his neck and he shut his eyes tightly, hoping to God this wasn't real. When he opened his eyes, Eddward was gone.

Kevin scrambled to put his glasses back on and turn his light on. He didn't see anybody and his panting of panic turned into sighs of relief. The ginger put his hand to his neck where Edd had the blade and looked down. '_Why is this happening_? _How is Eddward getting into my mind.._? _Maybe I fear him more than I thought I did._...' He looked at his clock and saw it was nearly midnight. '_So much for sleeping tonight_...'

Eddward and Marie finished their game, heading back to the cul-de-sac. Marie turned to Eddward and crossed her arms, stepping in front of him. "Mind if I crash at your house tonight? Lee has Eddy over and you know how that gets." "I don't mind, just don't steal anything. You know I'll notice if I do." Marie only smirked, walking up to Eddward's fron porch with him.

Eddward opened his door slowly, being a gentleman and letting Marie enter first. Before he walked inside, he looked across the street to Kevin's house with a small smirk on his face. He followed Marie upstairs and watched her plop onto his bed. "I miss how we used to have sleepovers all the time. Being with you is way better than staying at home with Lee and May." "I assumed as much. I get where you're coming from, Ed and Eddy are no better." Marie smiled and kicked her dark purple converse off, getting comfortable on Edd's bed. Edd didn't mind sharing a bed with Marie, they used to date in middle school after all.

Eddward shed his hoodie and beanie, sliding into the bed with Marie. She turned towards him, blue hair falling in her face as she took her beanie off as well. "Nazz texted me earlier, she was beyond pissed at you. What did you do to Kevin this time?" "All I did was leave a little scratch on his cheek, nothing horrible. Pumpkin had it coming anyway." "I highly doubt that." "He smacked my hand away, even you know better than to do that." Marie frowned, brushing some of Eddward's black hair out of his face. "Just back off some, Nazz won't give me a chance if my best friend is tormenting hers."

Eddward only sighed, wanting things to work for Nazz and Marie. He knew how much Marie liked her and that she would do anything to be with her. Deep down, Eddward wanted someone special in his life, someone to keep him from doing anything too stupid. There was a certain someone Edd had his eyes on, but he knew that he didn't stand a chance.

During the night, Eddward didn't sleep while Marie slept soundly next to him. The raven sighed, glancing at Marie. He was remembering when they had dated in middle school. Eddward was actually kind of happy back then, unafraid to hold her hand in the hallway. Not caring what people thought. But towards the end of 8th grade, the drifted apart. It was mutual, she wanted someone else and he wanted to be alone. Eddward no longer had romantic feelings for Marie, but he still did admire her friendship. Sure, he wanted someone he could call his own but he was perfectly content being single. He knew for a fact that everybody, with the exception of Marie, all only felt one thing for him. Hate.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Kevin made his way through the older, popular students to get to his locker before first period and saw Nazz waiting for him. She frowned when she saw him, brushing his ginger hair out of his face.

"You look terrible. Rough night?"

"You have no idea…"

Kevin barely slept at all the night before, afraid Eddward would've found his way into his mind again. What did this all mean? Kevin was utterly confused on why his bully is always on his mind. Was he downright terrified of him? No, he stood up for himself. It has to be something else.

The blonde and the ginger walked into first period, sitting next to each other. Nazz turned to talk to Kevin, worried to death about him.

"Did something happen last night? Was is what Eddward did?"

Kevin put his head down on his desk, still looking at Nazz.

"I don't know what's causing it, but I'm seeing him everywhere…"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him by my house, in the mirror behind me and in my room last night. But it wasn't him, it was some kind of hallucination.."

Kevin knew he sounded crazy, but he wasn't going to lie to his best friend. He's told Nazz way worse things and she's never judged him before. Nazz raised a brow, cocking her head to the side.

"I think I know what this means…"

"Please tell me, I need to know I'm not just going crazy."

"It means you're thinking of him constantly. You've never had these hallucinations until after what happened yesterday. You're living in fear and thinking of the worse possible scenario."

Kevin sighed and covered his face, feeling his stomach in knots. Nazz was right, but he felt like he wasn't afraid of the older teen. In reality, Kevin was dead terrified of Eddward but he tried to deny it so he wouldn't freak out every time he saw him. Even though he did. Kevin hated having to go through school living in fear of being attacked. It's been this way ever since he was in elementary school. Eddward has tormented Kevin since the day they met and he knew he should hate him for it. But he didn't, he forgave him. He hoped that someday Eddward would realize how much he was hurting him and let off some. Kevin knew it sounded crazy, but part of him wanted to be friends with Eddward. Whether it took the rest of high school or the rest of his life.

Eddward walked into his English 11/12 class silently and slowly as usual. He was also an AP student whether people believed him or not. The raven was cocky but _very_ intelligent, the only sophomore taking junior/senior classes. For him only being 16, the upperclassmen in his English class were intimidated by him. Not only was he smart, but he could kick your ass without a second thought.

The raven haired teen finished the assignment before everybody else as usual and he stared out the window. For the first time in while, his mind drifted to Kevin. He grit his teeth slightly and got the intense urge to punch something. The ginger didn't know how lucky he was having his parents around all the time. He never had to feel eternally alone his whole life, always had someone to turn to when he needed comfort. The raven's were never there for him but always expected so much from him. Eddward despised his parents for all that they've done.

Kevin sat in his Biology class with Nazz, thinking about what had happened with Eddward. Suddenly, his phone buzzed and it made him jump. Who could be texting him? The only person who did was sitting right next to him. He quickly took out his phone after making sure the teacher wasn't looking and saw an unfamiliar number. He looked at the message and his eyes widened.

'_Meet me on the bleachers of the football field right after school. Be there and come alone._'

'_W-Who is this…?'_

_'You'll find out if you follow my orders.'_

Kevin put his phone away and looked down at the desk, fear engulfing him. Was it Edd who wanted to meet him? If that was the case, Kevin was terrified. What was Edd going to do?

When lunch came around, Kevin made his way down to the cafeteria and sat at his usual table with Nazz, who was already there. He sighed in frustration and put his head on the table.

"Please kill me."

"Are you still thinking about the whole thing?"

"Sadly, but I can't get what happened out of my head…."

Kevin wanted to stop seeing Eddward everywhere he turned but he knew it would be impossible. Even if he went half way across the globe, Eddward would still find a way into his head. Having to literally see the bully everyday wasn't helping either, it just the fear and hallucinations worse. Nazz rubbed Kevin's back as she looked across the cafeteria, seeing Eddward and Marie walk in. She grit her teeth slightly, feeling very irritated. Nazz couldn't stand seeing Kevin like this.

Eddward sighed and sat at their table, angling himself to where he could get a clear view of his favourite ginger. Marie noticed he was watching Kevin and she crossed her arms, smirking slightly.

"If you have something to say to him, go over there and say it."

"Are you kidding? If I get even remotely close to him, your little girlfriend will turn around and bite me."

"S-She's not my girlfriend!"

"Yet."

Marie felt her face heat up and she groaned pulling her beanie over her face to cover up the blush. The raven haired teen only smirked, almost finding it adorable. His ice eyes traveled back to Kevin and caught the emerald staring back. Edd smirked at the other boy, giving a small wink. Kevin's face flushed bright pink, pulling emerald away from the ice. '_How does he always get me with those eyes..? Do I have a weakness for them…?'_

After school, Kevin remembered he had had to meet with the unknown person who had sent him that text earlier. He was afraid of what was going to happen. He didn't know who it was or what they wanted with him. Kevin said bye to Nazz, telling her he was staying after to help a teacher again. The ginger held his phone tightly, looking around as he walked slowly to the football field. When he walked into the bleachers, he sent a quick text to the unknown number and sat down.

'_I'm here…_'

Kevin didn't see anybody which made him worry more. He phone buzzed and he looked down at the message.

'_Come under the bleachers out of sight. I'm waiting._'

His heart sped up as he walked under the bleachers, slowly lowering his head to hide his fear. All he was boots. Black, studded boots. Kevin swallowed hard and looked up, looking Eddward dead in the eye.

"Why did you call me here?"

"That's not a very nice way to say hello, pumpkin."

"Look….I'm afraid of you, okay? I admit it. If you're going to beat me up just do it, I surrender. You win."

Eddward's eyes widened only slightly but narrowed again as he smirked.

"So now you're afraid of me? Or are you just now realizing that you are? A very smart choice indeed, pumpkin."

The raven began circling the ginger like a vulture, his cold eyes not leaving him. The ginger tensed slightly, knowing that staying still and not running would be the smarted choice. Eddward stopped behind Kevin, wrapping his arms around him from behind and whispering in his ear.

"Now why would I beat you up? Today, I simply called you here to talk."

"T-Talk about what…?"

"You'll see~"

Kevin shivered at feeling Edd's breath on his ear, suddenly even more afraid. Edd moved back around to the front of him, lifting his head up and backing him into the fence behind the bleachers. He placed his knee in between the ginger's legs to keep him still and to move his body closer.

Kevin blushed, looking into the ice eyes. Eddward was acting like a cat in heat and it greatly confused, yet surprisingly interested Kevin.

"I know you hate me, pumpkin, but there's a reason I keep you around. You keep me entertained, like a cat chasing a mouse. I'll admit I am a bit of a sadist but that's what makes it even more interesting."

"B-But…why me…? Of all the other nerdy ones in the school, you pick me…"

Eddward smirked and leaned in, kissing Kevin's earlobe and whispering slightly.

"Because you're my favourite~"

The ginger blushed harder, trying to push the older teen away.

"E-Eddward…we shouldn't be this close…"

"Why not~? We're alone, aren't we? Nobody will ever know what happened between us."

What did Eddward intend to do? Was he going to seduce Kevin and try to sleep with him, or simply beat him until he couldn't more and leave him there? Kevin tensed when Eddward got closer, still trying to push him away. '_Why can't I get him off of me..? I know I'm stronger than this..Maybe..Maybe I don't want him to stop..? Am I some sick, masochistic pervert….?!_" He felt Eddward begin to kiss the soft, pale flesh of his neck, making him whimper.

Eddward smirked at hearing him and leaned in again, whispering once more.

"Au revoir, citrouille~"

With one swift move, Kevin was on the groung in pain. His emerald eyes stinging with tears as they rolled down his freckled cheeks. He watched as Eddward walked away. The ginger tried to stand and barely made it to his feet, leaning against the fence for support. Edd was still in sight when the ginger fell to the ground and hitting it hard. He looked out at the raven as his vision faded to black.

'_Eddward…'_


	5. Chapter 5

When Kevin came to, he saw that he was in the hospital with Nazz at his bedside. He felt like he had been hit by a truck.

"W-What happened…?"

"We found you blacked out under the bleachers at the school! Do you remember anything..?"

"I remember meeting…someone under the bleachers…They must've knocked me out.."

"Was it Eddward…?"

Kevin hesitated, not looking at Nazz. He made it seem like he was trying to remember soothe blonde wouldn't get mad. But he knew it was Eddward and even though he was in the hospital because of him, he would keep him safe.

"No….No, Eddward didn't do it…"

Nazz sighed, afraid that Kevin might have another bully to hide from. Kevin looked down as the nurse walked in slowly with a small smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry to intrude, but Mr. Anderson has a visitor that would like to see him in private."

"Be careful, Kev. I'll go get us something to eat while I wait."

Nazz smiled at Kevin and got up. When she walked out, she saw Marie and blushed. The two started talking and walked down to the cafeteria together, Marie giving a small unnoticed signal to Kevin's 'guest'.

Kevin's eyes widened when he saw his visitor, clutching the sheets of the hospital bed. It was Eddward. The raven took a seat in the chair next to the bed, ice eyes locked on Kevin. The ginger looked down, refusing to look into the ice eyes that mocked him.

"What the hell are you doing here after what you did…."

"I didn't intend to hit you as hard as I did, pumpkin. Just enough to get a point across."

"Bullshit…."

"I'm the one who brought you here…If it wasn't for me, you'd still be under there passed out and probably on the verge of death!"

Kevin looked at Edd in shock, unsure of how to respond to that. Edd hurt him, but saved him. Kevin was greatly confused.

"Y-You're the one who brought me here…? But you're the one who injured me…"

"Like I had just said, I didn't intend to hit you that hard. When I turned back to look at you, I saw that you blacked out so I carried you here."

"A-All the way from the school…?"

Edd nodded and sat on the bed with the ginger, caressing his face softly.

Kevin flinched at the sudden affection, looking into Edd's icy eyes.

"E-Edd..?"

"I'm not a complete heatless asshole, pumpkin.. If you died, imagine how I would feel. How Nazz would feel. True, mine and Nazz's feelings for you differ greatly, but both of us would definitely miss you. Nazz would be upset and I would bored."

Kevin looked down, placing his hand on top of Edd's and smiling sadly.

"I forgive you…For everything you've ever done to me, I'll look pass that."

The raven raised a brow, looking at their hands touching.

"You forgive me?"

"Even though I know I shouldn't…I do. For everything, even this. In all honesty…I-I've been hoping that maybe we could be friends…"

Edd looked at Kevin like he was crazy then started laughing like this was a really bad joke.

"You CAN'T be serious! Friends? With me?!"

He continued to think it was a joke, but the expression on Kevin's face said otherwise. The raven stopped laughing then looked at Kevin, leaning in slightly.

"Do you even know what you're getting yourself into? Being my 'friend' means following my lead, just ask Marie. I don't think you'd be able to handle it, pumpkin."

Kevin squeezed Edd's hand slightly, looking into the raven's deadly eyes.

"I-I'd be willing to do whatever what it takes. I want to be close to you so you stop beating me, so I know what I did to make you hate me…"

"Pumpkin, I don't hate you. Nor do I like you. You just really piss me off."

Kevin bit his lip slightly, looking away. He was happy that Edd didn't hated him, but scared and curious as to how he pissed him off. His thoughts were stopped when Edd pulled him close, pressing their lips together. Kevin made a small noise of shock and tried to push the other away. Edd pulled away slowly, looking into emerald eyes and letting go of him.

"If you tell anybody I did that, I'll kill you."

The ginger was dumbfounded by the kiss and was blushing hard. He wasn't surprised that Edd's lips were soft or that he was a good kisser.

"But…wait what? I'm confused, why did you kiss me again..?"

Edd looked away, pouting in a way. He remained silent, not looking at the ginger. Kevin really enjoyed kissing him surprisingly despite all the shit he's put him through.

"Please, Eddward…Why won't you tell me anything..? Not just the kiss but why you keep beating me up….Let me know what I did so I can make it right.."

Eddward grit his teeth and enclosed something in Kevin's hand.

"Don't look at it until I leave."

Kevin was even more confused, watching Eddward stand. The raven leaned down and pressed his lips to Kevin's forehead before walking out the door.

Kevin sighed and looked down at his hand, opening to see what Edd gave him. His emerald eyes widened at what he saw. Edd's treasured dog tags. '_Why would he give these to me…?' _He saw small note tied on the chain and read it, smiling as he did. On the note in blue ink and beautiful handwriting read '_A little piece of me wherever you go. Don't lose them. D.D.'_ Kevin smiled then put them around his neck, looking at them in wonder. '

_I still don't know why he gave them to me…but I'm kind of glad he did…A little piece of him..'_ He lifted them to his lips and kissed them softly, hearing the door open.

Nazz entered with a tray of food, setting it on the bed side table. She saw the tags around Kevin's neck and cocked her head slightly.

"What are those?"

"A-A gift…?"

"From?"

"My visitor…He wanted me to have something of his for comfort.."

Nazz raised a brow but shrugged, sitting next to Kevin's bed. Kevin almost ignored the food as he continued to look down at the tags. He still didn't know why Edd gave them to him or why he kissed him, but he didn't regret either. Kevin was now unsure of what he felt for Edd, but he knew for sure that he didn't hate him. He couldn't hate him, he wanted to be his friend…even though he knew it was risky.

Nazz saw that Kevin was lost in space and she smiled, tossing the straw from the tray at him to get his attention.

"You have a crush on your mysterious visitor don't you~?"

Kevin blushed hard and he held the tags close to his chest.

"I...I-I don't know if I do or not...I just really hope I don't…"

"Awe, why not? Is he a criminal or something?"

"Y-You could say that…"

Nazz put her hand on top of Kevin's, smiling at the ginger.

"A criminal boyfriend could protect you from Eddward."

"H-He couldn't protect me form him…This guy doesn't even know how I feel and I doubt he likes me back…"

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do…He toys with me like it's some game…teasing me then breaking me down…"

The blonde squeezed the ginger's hand slightly, looking worried. She knew that having a love interest would be good for him, but he was so negative towards the whole thing that it wouldn't work in his favour.

"Maybe you could try talking to this guy?"

"He wouldn't listen…"

She sighed and looked down. She really was worried about Kevin, wondering who this guy even is.

Eddward walked back to where Marie was waiting. She had a huge smile on her face and it made him smirk.

"Something good happen with blondie?"

"She didn't tell me that she loves me, but I did get a kiss."

The raven smirked, walking pass her and out of the hospital. Marie followed close behind, walking out into the darkness with him.

"How did things go with Kevin?"

"I got a kiss too."

Edd smirked, almost feeling proud of himself. Marie smirked as well and started walking in the opposite direction.

"I'm heading home, night Double D."

"Goodnight."

Before Edd turned into the cul-de-sac his phone buzzed. He looked down at the message and saw it was Kevin.

_'I know it's late, but could you come back to the hospital please? Nazz left for the night and I don't want to be alone.'_

_'Fine.'_

Eddward sighed and turned around, walking all the way back just for Kevin. _'Why am I even doing this…?'_

After about half an hour, Kevin saw Edd walk through the hospital room door and he smiled. Eddwaed sat in the bed with Kevin, looking into his emerald eyes.

"Why in God's name did you call me back here when I'm the reason you're here in the first place?"

"Because I know you're the only other person who would come…"

"What about your parents?"

"My mom has to be up early for work and my dad….m-my dad…"

Kevin covered his face as tears streamed down his face, not wanting Edd to see tears not caused by him. The raven looked confused but pulled the ginger into a tight hug.

"You can tell me, pumpkin."

"M-My dad is a drunk, abusive bastard who blames all of his failures on me and my mother…I hate him…I-I want him dead…"

Edd grit his teeth slightly, holding Kevin tighter. A sadistic grin played across the raven's lips as he pet Kevin's hair slightly.

"I could easily take care of that for you, pumpkin."

"W-What…?"

"Just say the word and I'll kill him for you. I'll even make it the most slow and painful death ever imaginable…"

Kevin's eyes widened at what he had just heard. Edd would kill for him? Did he really care about how Kevin was treated at home?

"T-That's not…I mean…I-I wish you would…but you don't have to go as far as that!"

"What am I supposed to do then, Kevin? Sit back and watch him beat the crap out of you and your mother? I'm a real man, I'm not going to let some poor-excuse put his hands on a child and a woman!"

Kevin looked at Edd in shock and amazement. Nobody has ever cared about like this before, Nazz didn't even know how he lived.

"T-That's uh….very sweet of you…but I wouldn't go as far as killing him…just promise me one thing.."

"Anything, pumpkin."

"When things get bad between my father and I…please…let me run to you.."

Edd smiled slightly, leaning in the kissing the ginger's forehead.

"I'll always be ready to save you."

"Good…um…Does this mean we can be friends…? I'd really like it if we were."

"I guess, just make it obvious that we are. If anybody finds out, you're dead."

Kevin smiled and wrapped his arms around Edd tightly. This was finally a new beginning. For the both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

After a night in the hospital, Kevin was on his way home. He didn't fancy spending a Saturday in the hospital. When the ginger and his mother turned down the cul-de-sac, Kevin's emerald eyes went straight to Edd's house and saw the man sitting on his porch, smoking. His freckled cheeks turned pink as he remembered their kiss the night before and covered his face. Once they pulled into their driveway, Kevin's mother went right inside while he walked slowly across the street to Edd's house. Kevin approached the older male and smiled, sitting next to him. Edd flicked his ashes to the ground and sighed, looking away from the ginger.

"I told you not to make it obvious."

"Nobody's awake yet, it's early and Saturday. Besides…i-if I go inside…my dad will yell at me about the hospital bills…"

The raven grit his teeth and wrapped his arm around Kevin, pulling him close. The ginger blushed slightly, practically burying himself in the older male.

"Don't worry about him, pumpkin. The offer I gave you last night still stands, just say the word…and I'll make sure he _never_ hurts you again…"

"W-Why do you even care so much…? It's not like you're innocent when it comes to hurting me…"

Edd turned Kevin's face to his sharply, staring into emerald eyes with a serious look.

"Because _I'm_ the _only_ one allowed the touch you. Understand?"

Kevin felt his face heat up and looked away, putting his hand on the raven's.

"I-I understand…"

Why was Edd being so possessive? What did Kevin do this time? All these questions flooded his head as he looked across the street, seeing his mom leave for work.

"M-Mind if I spend the day with you..? At least until my mom comes home, please…"

"Fine. But we're staying inside so nobody knows we're together."

The ginger smiled and stood up after Edd, walking inside the two-story house with him. Edd led him into his bedroom, not looking at the ginger. Kevin looked around and sat on the bed, looking at the ground.

"H-Hey, Eddward…?"

"What?"

The raven kicked off his boots and laid next to Kevin, finishing his cigarette. The younger teen blushed and bit his lip, not sure it he wanted to know the answer or not.

"Um…I need to ask you something but…I don't know how…"

"Just say it, don't waste my time building up to it."

"I…I keep seeing you everywhere I look…the other day I saw by my house, behind me in the bathroom and in my bedroom…what does that mean….?"

"You're hallucinating about me?"

"T-That would be correct…"

Edd's lips curled into his normal smirk. No, much more sinister. The raven pushed Kevin down on the bed roughly, smirking at him and staring in emerald eyes.

"You want a little piece of me, don't you pumpkin~?"

"I-I uh…"

Edd climbed on him slowly and straddled him licking his lips slightly.

"Of course for someone for you age, it's not uncommon for you to have fantasies~"

Kevin blushed hard and looked sheepishly into the other's lustful eyes.

"F-Fantasies…? Edd I-I think you have the wrong ide-ah…."

The ginger was cut off by the sadistic raven kissing the pale flesh of his neck, causing him to let out a hushed a hushed moan. Edd let out a seductive giggle and pulled away, looking down at the younger boy while he straddled him.

"Oh do I now, pumpkin~? It surely doesn't sound that way."

"S-Shut up…You…you caught me off guard!"

The raven grit his teeth at the other and climbed off, laying next to him but facing away. Kevin regained his composure and say up, looking at the slender male next to him.

"Eddward…?"

"I think you should go."

"B-But…what did I do…?"

"Just go. Get out of my house."

The ginger looked down and only nodded, not saying anything more. He figured the only other place he could go was to Nazz and left Eddward's house without a sound. The raven laid there for a few minutes before he threw his jacket and beanie off, letting his dark hair fall over his ice eyes. He grit his teeth and growled in frustration, punching the wall next to his bed. Edd didn't even feel the throbbing pain in his hand when he saw he left a hole in the drywall. '_What in the ever loving fuck am I even doing?! I'm letting some stupid kid get under my skin. I'm…I'm letting my emotions get in the way again…I can't let this happen again…'_

Kevin walked slowly to Nazz's house, wondering what he could've possibly done wrong. He knocked on the front door slowly, sighing. The slightly shorter blonde answered the door and saw the expression on her best friend's face.

"What happened…?"

"Long story…."

He walked passed her, into the living room and sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

"It's my visitor from last night…I went to go see him and he…he told me that I was having fantasies about him and I swear I'm not and then…he told me to get out.."

"Did you tell him that you like him?"

"I don't even know if I like him or not! I think I do and it's killing me…"

"Well…do you think of him constantly?"

"Y-Yes.."

"Do you find yourself drawn to him? Captivated by his mere existence…?"

Just then, it snapped in Kevin's mind. He did like Edd and he couldn't stop it. He covered his face more and grit his teeth, feeling tears threatening to fall.

"I….I-I love him….God I'm sick….L-Loving someone like him…"

Nazz wrapped her arms around Kevin, holding him and rubbed his back.

"Shh…it's okay, Kev. This guy can't be that bad, right?"

"He's horrible….a monster…and I'm sick for loving him…"

The blonde tried her hardest to calm Kevin down, afraid to ask who it was. The ginger looked at the blonde, tears on his freckled cheeks.

"I don't know what to do Nazz…I could barely tell him I wanted to be friends, let alone tell him that I love him!"

"I-I'm sure he's understand."

"He'll call me sick-minded, a pervert…"

"Why are you being so negative about this? I'm trying to help you, Kev. I'm your best friend, I want you to be happy…"

"Because it's Eddward!"

Nazz's jaw dropped in shock at hearing that. Kevin quickly covered his mouth and looked away from the blonde, knowing she'd call him sick too. The blonde sighed and placed her hand on top of Kevin's to get his attention, looking into his eyes.

"Though I'm a little shocked that you'd go for someone as low as him, I'll be here for you. We've been through worse together, I'll support you no matter what."

The ginger wrapped his arms around the blonde tightly a few tears still rolling down his freckled cheeks.

"T-Thank you…"

"But of all people….Eddward Vincent? I thought you had higher standards than that. What happened to going for brains?"

"I-I did go for brains…Edd is an AP student like me and has an IQ of over 150 with a GPA 5.0…He's incredibly smart, but he lets his attitude and cockiness get in the way. And…h-his looks play a role too…."

Kevin blushed slightly, the image of ice cold eyes invading his mind. The ginger usually didn't pay mind to looks like the popular kids did, but Eddward was so attractive how could he not?

Meanwhile, Eddward was still laying on his bed, trying to block Kevin out of his head. He was failing horribly. He heard his phone buzz on his bedside table, groaning before grabbing it. It was a text from Kevin. No, someone using Kevin's phone. Nazz.

'_Why did you throw Kevin out earlier? He just wants to be close you_.'

'_Don't concern yourself with it, blondie. It's between me and him_.'

'_A his best friend, I feel that I have the right to know. What are your intentions with him_?'

Edd hesitated to text back. He was unsure himself on what he intended to do with Kevin. For that matter, why did he even care about Kevin? Or why he cared about what his father does to him? Edd couldn't wrap his brain around it so he didn't text back, trying to understand his own intentions instead. He ran his slender fingers through his jet black hair in frustration. '_What is it?!Why is this so damn hard? He's just some stupid kid…but…I can't seem to get him out of my head…This has never happened before. There's something about him…'_

After only a few more minutes of thinking, Edd pulled his phone back out and sent a final reply to Kevin's phone, unsure whether he or Nazz would read it first.

'_Why don't you come back over so we can talk_? _I promise I won't hit you or throw you out again._'

Nazz made a grab for Kevin's phone but he grabbed it first, blushing slightly at being invited back over. The blonde crossed her arms and huffed, half glaring at Kevin.

"He never gave an answer…"

"So?"

"What if he's just trying to have sex with you then break your heart?"

"Nazz, I love you to death…I really do, but this is my problem. I don't need you to talk me out of doing something. So what if he just wants to have sex with me, I'll let him do whatever he wants to me…no matter how cruel…"

Nazz looked at Kevin in shock and slight digust.

"I-I…I can barely recognize you anymore, Kev... Just letting him use you because you love him isn't safe or smart and I know for a fact that you'll only be hurt…"

"The so be it."

The ginger shoved his phone in his pocket and walked out of the house, walking back down the cul-de-sac to Edd's house. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell, looking at the ground. '_Please don't use me…I love you…_'

Eddward opened the door and looked down at the ginger, pulling him inside. He sat him on the couch and looked the other way.

"I deeply apologize for earlier. My mind was clouded with negative thought and I overreacted."

"I-It's alright…Really it is, but…why did you call me back…?"

The raven haired boy looked into emerald eyes, intertwining his slender fingers with the other's.

"Because I was wrong. I know how you feel about me, it's obvious. But I thought it was a sick joke, some way of hurting me like I did you. I let my anger get in the way at the thought and I panicked."

Kevin looked at Edd in shock and concern, squeezing his hand tightly.

"What you're trying to say is…that you're afraid. Afraid of what could happen between us, afraid of falling in love. You're afraid of hurting me more than you already have and afraid of being hurt yourself…I understand your feelings towards this because I'm afraid of you. I really am…but I feel strongly about you regardless…"

Eddward's ice eyes widened, looking at the ginger. He was utterly speechless, he didn't know what to think. The raven pulled Kevin into his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Kevin tensed slightly, expecting to be hit but he son relaxed, burying himself into the older's chest.

"I knew you could be gentle if you wanted to…"

"Don't get used to this, pumpkin. You…you're right about everything. I am afraid of being hurt. I don't deserve to be happy and knowing someone cares this deeply about me is too good to be true…"

"I think everybody deserves to be happy. Even you."

Edd rolled his eyes and sighed, keeping a grip on Kevin. Having the ginger in his arms felt nice, almost like a dream. Kevin wrapped his thin, shaky arms around Edd's neck, looking into ice eyes.

"I-If I kissed you right now, would you hit me…?"

"Why don't you try and find out?"

Kevin took a deep breath, feeling fear wash over him. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Edd's softly, pulling away almost instantly and bracing himself for pain. Nothing. He opened his eyes and looked at Edd, seeing a small smirk on his face.

"You call that a kiss? My, my Kevin. I have so much to teach you."

The raven lifted Kevin's head, seeing a small blush on his freckled cheeks. Eddward leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to Kevin's a little harder than the ginger did him. He moved his lips against the younger's softly, feeling him pull away. Kevin blushed horribly, covering his face.

"T-This is too embarrassing…"

"It's just a kiss, pumpkin. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I-I know but…There's something about you that makes me weak at the knees…"

"Oh~?"

Kevin felt like he just walked into some twisted game with Edd as the game master. Edd's already icey gaze seemed colder as he stared the younger ginger boy down and smirked.

"Is that so, pumpkin~?"

Kevin blushed horribly and looked away from the raven only to have his face turned back by the other.

"I asked you a question, pumpkin."

"Y-You're attractive…very attractive. Your looks, your intelligence, and the way you look at me with the merciless eyes…A-And I've been to your swim meets…y-your body is incredible. All of these qualities rolled into one man seems too good to be true…"

Edd smirked and pulled the ginger closer, their lips just inches apart. The raven felt Kevin shiver under his touch and smirked more.

"I'm glad I'm so appealing to you, pumpkin~"

Edd leaned in and pressed his lips to Kevin's softly and sweetly, pulling away soon after.

"Though I'm amazed you view me as attractive, I'm afraid I must disagree."

Kevin blushed only slightly and looked in his cold eyes.

"How do you figure?"

"I don't see what you see."

"Edd stopped himself there, not even bothering to explain. '_Why am I opening up to this kid_?' He turned away from the ginger and pushed him away slightly, sighing.

"I'm sorry."

"F-For what?"

"Everything. All the shit I've ever put you through. I know you forgive me, but I still feel awful. I'm a sick, sadistic monster who doesn't deserve your forgiveness or compassion."

The raven haired male was stoic, no emotion in his voice nor expression on his face. His dark locks covered his eyes and he avoided Kevin's. '_I'll regret telling him all of this…I always do_…' Kevin was worried now, he's never seen or heard Edd like this in all his years of knowing him.

"Eddward…?"


End file.
